1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved method for producing a slide seat and its manufacture device.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The current method for producing a slide seat is to forge first one preliminary cast of a slide seat in a proper length, and then mold the face and edge by using a milling cutter and making an inward concave track on two sides of the finished slide seat by using a roll-wheel-type-cutting knife.